A Whole New World
by Resha3
Summary: What would you do if you were sucked into a book and were sealed with a fate to join a bunch of travelers and help them on a quest. (This has a cross with Fushigi Yuugi. Just a small concept though...) Please Read & ReviewChapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Default Chapter

*Author's notes*  
  
(This fiction is a cross fiction, I've crossed Gensoumaden Saiyuki with a little bit of Fushigi Yuugi. I hope you guys enjoy this.^^)  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of a Journey Together...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Once upon a time… There was this girl, her name was Mia, Mia Shine. She had long black hair, which sometimes turned brown when under the sunlight, small crystal blue eyes and light skin. She didn't have much friends. She was a loner. She was also an only child in the family. One time, she needed to research an assignment in the school's library. She walked in the library. It was her first time being there. She needed to research on Chinese beleifs.  
  
"Man, I hate researching." she complained as she kept searching.   
  
Then she noticed an open door There was a sign, saying 'Restricted area'. She didn't care, she still went in.   
  
Inside, she saw a book drop on the floor. She went to it and picked it up.  
  
"Gensoumaden Saiyuki: Journey to the West." she read. "I wonder what this is?" she asked herself.   
  
Then she opened the book. She was sucked in by the book. She was helpless, there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
While she was being warped inside she heard a voice say, "You, Mia Shine. You have opened the book and sealed your fate. You wil travel along with Genjou Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai amd Son Goku."  
  
"WHAT?" Mia questioned the voice. "Who are you? What're you talking about?"  
  
"I am the Goddess of Mercy." she replied to Mia. "I will grant you the gift. You will become a demon. Since you are a demon, your skills in fighting will boost and you are granted the power to heal and speed that surpasses the fastest demon on the world." she announced.  
  
"What? I still dn't understand Goddess of Mercy. What- uhh..." Mia suddenly passed out...  
  
"Your mision is to guide Sanzo. Your Youryoku Power Limiter will be your cross earings you are wearing right now. Good luck, Mia..." said the other voice as it vanished.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Meanwhile, Sanzo and his party were riding along.  
  
"Sanzo," Hakkai started. "do you think your vision will come true?" he asked.  
  
Sanzo shook his head, "It probably will, but I hope not." he replied to Hakkai. "The one that the Goddess of Mercy will send will probably be another monkey. A monkey named Mia Shine… It's strange…"  
  
Gojyo butted in, "We already have a monkey with us."  
  
"And just who are you refferring to?" Goku shouted.  
  
"There is only one monkey aboard this jeep, right?" he asked Goku.  
  
"Teme! Darn you, you horny water monster!" he shouted as he tries to scratch Gojyo.  
  
Then suddenly, without warning, Hakkai stopped the jeep.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai! Why did you stop?" Gojyo asked.  
  
Hakkai jumped off the jeep and went to the front of it.  
  
The three jumped out too and went to him.  
  
"Hakkai, what is it?" Goku asked him.  
  
Then Hakkai stood up, he was carrying a child-like demon in his arms. It had mud all over it. It had weird looking clothes.  
  
"Hakkai, who is he?" Goku asked.  
  
"Actually Goku, he's a she." Hakkai said with a smile. "Is this the demon in your dream, Sanzo?" he asked Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo closed his eyes, "Yes, those were the strange looking clothes in my dream." he replied to him.  
  
Gojyo went closer to her, "There is no way I am sitting beside a filthy, strange looking demon girl." he complained.  
  
Hakkai laughed, "I know, and there is no way I am letting her lay down on Hakuryu with these dirty clothes.  
  
"Hakkai, she has mud all over. How are you going to remove it?" asked Goku.  
  
Hakkai looks at a small pond at the side of the road and lays her near.  
  
"What're you doing, Hakkai?" Goku asked again.  
  
Hakkai looked at him and smiled, "I won't clean her." he replied,  
  
The three look at each other with confused looks.  
  
"She'll clean herself." Hakkai told them. Then Hakkai got some water and poured it on the girl's face.  
  
The girl opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Hakkai stood up and moved back a bit.  
  
The girls sat down, then she stood up slowly. She looked at the four.  
  
Sanzo approached her.  
  
The girl jumped back.  
  
"You must be Mia Shine." he told her.  
  
Mia looked surprised, "Yes." she whispered. "Yes, I am. Are you Genjou Sanzo-sama?" she asked back.  
  
Sanzo nodded his head, "Come on with us, we were expecting you." he told her. "And by the way, just call me Sanzo." he added.  
  
"But first, you must clean yourself." Hakkai suggested to her.  
  
She looked at Hakkai, "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am one of Sanzo's companions. I am Cho Hakkai. But you can call me Hakkai." he introduced himself. "The one with red hair is Sha Gojyo, and the little boy is named Son Goku." he said to her as he pointed the two.  
  
"Hi Mia! Nice to meet you!" Goku said with energy as he went to her and shook her hand. "I'm glad you could join us."  
  
Mia smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you, Son Goku."  
  
"Goku will be fine." he told her. "But beware of that horny water monster." he whispered to her.  
  
"Horny? Horny water monster?" she asked.  
  
"Well that idiotic monkey is yapping away again." Gojyo shouted.  
  
"But isn't that Sha Gojyo? Not a…horny water monster?" she asked Goku.  
  
Hakkai laughed, "Let's do the inroductions later Mia. Sanozo might get mad and fire his gun like crazy." he told Mia.  
  
Mia nodded her head and swam in the pond a bit to remove the mud. After a while she got out of the pond.  
  
"Come on Mia, get in." Goku told her.  
  
"Coming!" Mia replied as she jumped in.  
  
"You sit in the middle of the two, alright Mia?" said Sanzo.  
  
"Yes!" she replied.  
  
Then Hakkai hit the pedal and they continued their journey.  
  
"I'm sleepy, I'm going for a nap for a while guys." Goku told them as he slept.  
  
"I though he was going to say, 'I'm hungry' again." Hakkai said to Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"So Mia," Gojyo whispered. "tell us more about yourself."  
  
Mia nodded her head, "I am…" she mumbled.  
  
"Mia, don't tell them anything about your past." a voice spoke to her.  
  
Mia recognized the voice, 'Goddess of Mercy?' she thought.  
  
"Yes, tis me. Do not tell them anything about your past. I am warning you." the voice warned her.  
  
Mia just nodded her head.  
  
"Hello? Mia?" asked Gojyo.  
  
She smiled at Gojyo, "Sorry Gojyo, I don't remember anything about my past. All I know is…" she paused. "I am assigned to travel along with you guys and do my best to help you."  
  
Gojyo held her chin, "You know, you look real pretty when you smile." he told her.  
  
Mia blushed a little, "Thanks… That's the first time anyone has complimented me…" she told him.  
  
"Really?" Gojyo asked in disbeleif. "But you look so beautiful." he told her. "You have straight, long, black hair, small crystal blue eyes and very light skin." he complimented her.  
  
Mia blushed deeper.  
  
"Mia, how old are you?" Hakkai asked her.  
  
"Me? I am… I'm only thirteen." Mia replied to him.  
  
"What?!" Gojyo shouted, "Only thirteen.?"  
  
Mia laughed, "Yeah." Then she yawned, "I'm kind of sleepy, too…"  
  
Then Gojyo sat beside her, "You can lean on me, Mia." he offered her. "I won't be sleeping yet." he told her.  
  
She leaned on him, "Thanks Gojyo…" she whispered.  
  
"It's nothing." he replied.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Mia." Hakkai said to her.  
  
Then Mia shut her eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Wahh, I hope you guys review. Flames are humbly accepted. My e-mail adress is mags_3sha@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2: When there's a will, there's

Thank you Genjo-SanzoAddiction for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter ^___^. I hope you all will like this. I hope you guys review... I told you, flames are humbly accepted...  
  
Chapter 2: When there's a will, there's a way…  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hakkai just kept on driving West, it had been a few hours since they first 'found' their 'companion' sent by the 'Goddess of Mercy', Mia.  
  
"Ahh…" Hakkai sighed, "Isn't this a lovely day?" he asked.  
  
Sanzo shook his head, "I can't see why you say this is a lovely day. The Goddess of Mercy has sent us a a companion, and of all she could send us," he paused. "...she sent us a little demon girl."  
  
Gojyo brushed the sleeping Mia's hair, "You know what Sanzo," said Gojyo.  
  
"What?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"I agree with you." he told him.  
  
Sanzo had a confused expression on his face. "Huh?"  
  
"The Goddess of Mercy is torturing us, I could understand if she sent us a woman, but a girl. She looks so innocent, especially when she's asleep." he explained. "I've got nothing against her, but I don't know if she can fight."  
  
Hakkai laughed.  
  
"Huh? What is so funny about what I said Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Mia is a demon like us, I am sure she can fight somehow." he replied to Gojyo. "And why would the Goddess of Mercy send us a companion that doesn't know how to fight." he added  
  
"But she's only thirteen!" he shouted.  
  
Hakkai just laughed again, "She was sent by the Goddess of Mercy, I know she has her way."  
  
Gojyo nodded "I guess your right Hakkai."  
  
Then suddenly a pack of demons appeared in range in front of them as they were going down a hill.  
  
"I-ia, Sanzo," Hakkai whispered.  
  
"I know Hakkai." Sanzo replied quickly.  
  
"I don't think we can run over them, they're too many." said Hakkai.  
  
"Fine then, we have to fight them all." he told Hakkai. "Gojyo, wake up Goku." he ordered him.  
  
"Yeah yeah." he grumbled. "Hey, you idiotic monkey, wake up!" he shouted to Goku.  
  
Goku opened his eyes, "Huh? What is it?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Time for some exercise." said Gojyo.  
  
Goku perked up and looked at the demons, "Wow! So many!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Wake up Mia as well." Sanzo added.  
  
Then, as soon as he said her name, Mia woke up. "Huh? What is it, Sanzo? Did you call me?" she asked. Then she saw the many demons around them. "Wahh! What're they?" she asked Goku, pulling his shirt.  
  
Goku looked at her, "Uhh…Mia, those are demons. Demons like us." he told her.  
  
"Ahh… I've never seen demons before…" she said dumbfoundedly.  
  
Hakkai and Goku sweatdropped.  
  
"So they all have the same powers as I do?" she asked.  
  
Goku looked at her in a weird way. "Powers? What powers do you have?"  
  
"Well," she mumbled. "Goddess of Mercy said I have an abilty to heal and... have speed that surpasses the fastest demon." she told Goku.  
  
Then Gojyo asked her, "You don't know how to fight?"  
  
Mia shook her head. "No Gojyo, I don't know…" she whispered.  
  
"Darn that Goddess of Mercy, the least she could send is someone that could at least fight!" he shouted to the heavens.  
  
"Calm down, Sanzo. Look at the positive side." Hakkai calmed Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo looked at him, "What positive side are you talking about Hakkai?" he snarled.  
  
He thought, "Hmm… At least Mia-chan can heal." he told him.  
  
"Who will she heal? Herself?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Mia was close to tears.  
  
"That's enough, Sanzo." Hakkai told him.  
  
Sanzo just grumbled to himself.  
  
Mia didn't want this kind of treatment, so she jumped off the jeep and ran as fast, using her speed, as she could away from them.  
  
"Mia!" Goku and Gojyo shouted.  
  
"Let her be." Sanzo said coldly.  
  
"But Sanzo…" Goku whispered.  
  
"If your so concerned about her, then go after her Goku." he told him. "Nobody is stopping you."  
  
"Fine Sanzo." he whispered as he jumped off and tried to follow Mia's footsteps.  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai shouted.  
  
"Oi, idiotic monkey! Where are you going?" Gojyo shouted.  
  
"Let him be, he'll be back sooner or later." Sanzo calmly told the two.  
  
Hakkai sighed, "I don't see how you can still be so calm, Sanzo. I just hope your right."  
  
Then as they were driving closer the demons were running towards them.  
  
"Get ready you guys." Hakkai warned the two.  
  
The two just nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was looking for Mia. He ran and tried to follow the footsteps she left behind. Then he finally saw Mia. She was near a waterfalls. She was sitting beside a huge rock. Goku hid behind the tree so that he won't be seen.  
  
Mia was crying, "Oh Goddess of Mercy, why did you do this to me? Why…?" she asked.  
  
Then, the Goddesss of Mercy appeared before her. "Oh, my dear, Mia Shine." she whispered as she approached Mia.  
  
Mia pushed her away, "Why did you even bring me here?! Why did you have to make me so miserable?!' she shouted.  
  
"Can't you hold on?" she asked Mia.  
  
"No…" she whispered to herself. "I…I'm scared, I wish I had the courage to go on… I don't think Sanzo will be able to accept me as one of his companions…" she muttered.  
  
"Well then," said the Goddess of Mercy. She hold Mia's cross earrings and closed her eyes.  
  
"W-what're you doing?" Mia asked her shaking.  
  
She just smiled and let her earrings go.  
  
"AHHH!!!" she shouted as loud as she could, then she fell to the ground  
  
Goku couldn't hide anymore, he came out from behind the tree and went to Mia.  
  
The Goddess of Mercy looked at her, "Hello Goku." she greeted. "How do you like your new fellow traveler?" she asked.  
  
"W-what did you do to Mia?" he asked.  
  
"I boosted her power, she has another self inside of her. It is her future demon self. I've just awaken it. She will be about umm… five or six years older in her other form. She will be of more help to you guys." she explained to him. "She can control whenever she wants her inner self to come out, and when to hide it. She is about your age Goku." she whispered to Goku. "And besides, you need a female to guide you four." she added.  
  
Goku just kneeled beside Mia. "Will she be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! I will never abandon Mia." she told Goku. "Although there is one catch, at times after she changes form, she will weaken." she added. "Like you, when she removes her limiter, she is invincible, although she cannot control herself."  
  
Goku looks at Mia, "Limiter? Where is it?" he asks curiously.  
  
She sighs, "Her earrings…" she mumbled.  
  
"Oh!" said Goku. "I thought it was just her accessories."  
  
Mia started to move and regain conciousness.  
  
"Take care of my little Mia, alright Goku?" she bid him. "Bye bye!" she said as she vanished in a beam of light.  
  
"Mia, are you alright?" Goku asked.  
  
Then Mia opened her eyes, "G-goku?" she whispered. "I… I heard what the Goddess said to you…" she added.  
  
Then Goku stood up and stretched his hand to her, "Take my hand," he told her. "I'll help you up."  
  
Mia looked at him and her cheeks turned a bit pink, she grabbed Goku's hand and smiled at him, "Thank you, Goku…"  
  
Goku smiled back.  
  
Mia ran off, "I don't want you to treat me like a kid anymore!" she told him, sticking out her tongue. "I'm almost as tall as you even if I am just thirteen. Probably when I transform to my inner self I'll be taller than you!" she said, pointing at Goku.  
  
Goku pouted, "Don't be so proud. Don't forget who was crying a while ago." he replied to her.  
  
"Hey! Come on! Let's just go to Sanzo and the others." she told Goku.  
  
Goku looked at her with a sad expression on his face.  
  
She winked, "Don't worry about me now! I know I can be of help you guys now."  
  
Goku ran to her and hold her hand, "Okay! Now that you have your spirit back, let's go!"  
  
Mia nodded her head, "Okay!"  
  
Then the two ran back to find Sanzo.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Meanwhile, Sanzo and the others were having a hard time fighting all those demons.  
  
"Sanzo, they keep on coming!" Hakkai shouted.  
  
"I'm aware of that!" Sanzo replied as he shot another demon.  
  
"Oi Sanzo-sama, how do we pass this? I hate to admit it but, I'm getting tired of fighting these weak demons!" Gojyo complained.  
  
"Stop complaining! Or do you want me to shoot you as well?" Sanzo shouted to Gojyo.  
  
Then out of nowhere, two shadows were running towards them.  
  
"Oi, Sanzo!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
"Goku! Your back!" Hakkai shouted to him.  
  
He was with another demon. The demon looked a bit like Mia, but looked different in a way. The girl jumped down the hill and landed on a demon's back.  
  
"Sorry for running off!" she apologized.  
  
"Mia?" Gojyo asked.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Mia! It is you! I'd recognize your sweet smile anywhere!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
She blinked her eyes at Gojyo, "Aww… Thanks Gojyo." she said shyly as she kicked a demon who was behind her.  
  
Then the five of them fought those demons…together. It took some time, but they did it. After the fight, they all went to Mia.  
  
"You were great Mia." Goku complimented her.  
  
"Thanks Goku!" she replied.  
  
"But, what happened?" Hakkai asked curiously.  
  
Goku and Mia looked at each other and smiled, "It's our little secret!" they said together.  
  
Gojyo frowned, "No fair!"  
  
Goku and Mia just laughed.  
  
"Tch! That's enough of wasting of time, let's keep going." says Sanzo.  
  
Then Mia pulls his robe, "Sanzo…" she whispers.  
  
"Let go! What do you want?" he asked irritatedly.  
  
Mia let him go, "Am I accepted with you guys?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Whoever said I didn't accept you?" he asked her back as he placed his hand on her head. "Like I have a choice."  
  
"Thanks Sanzo!" she chirped.  
  
"Tch! Kids…" he grumbles.  
  
"Congratulations Mia! Your one of us!" said Goku. "You know, it's hard for Sanzo to accept others." he whispered to her.  
  
Sanzo took out his paper fan, "I heard what you said you idiotic monkey!" he shouted as he hit him with a fan.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts Sanzo!" he complains.  
  
"Serves you right idiotic monkey." says Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai and Mia just laugh.  
  
Then Hakuryu approaches Hakkai. "Kyuu!"  
  
"Ahh Hakuryu," says Hakkai as Hakuryu lands on his arm.  
  
"Wahh! What a cute pet, Hakkai!" Mia cried as she pats his head.  
  
"Thanks Mia, but you've seen Hakuryu before." he told her.  
  
Mia looks at him with a confused face, "I have? When?" she asked.  
  
"Okay Hakuryu, let's get going." he tells Hakuryu.  
  
Then Hakuryu leaves his arm and transforms into a jeep.  
  
"Wahh! Hakuryu is that jeep!" she shouts.  
  
Hakkai gets in, "Yes." he replies, smiling. "Come on guys, we have a long trip ahead of us." he tells the others.  
  
Then Mia takes back her old form. "Okay!" Then suddenly, she loses balance.  
  
Gojyo catches her, "Hey there, what's wrong?" he askes.  
  
She stands back up, "Oh, sorry Gojyo."  
  
"You should save your strength, Mia." Goku suggested.  
  
"It's no fair that you two keep secrets." Gojyo complains.  
  
The two just laugh again.  
  
Then they all get in and Hakkai drives off…  
  
Mia later on leaned on Goku.  
  
"Hey Mia," Gojyo said as he nudged her a bit.  
  
Mia didn't move.  
  
"Mia?" Gojyo asked as he looked at her face. "Wahh!" he shouted.  
  
Mia had already fallen asleep.  
  
"Don't wake her up, you horny water monster!" Goku told him. "Let her rest, she needs it."  
  
"Goku, tell us what happened when you followed her." Hakkai told Goku.  
  
"I won't tell you!" he replied to Hakkai. "Hee hee, but all I can say was I saw somebody." he told him.  
  
"Spit it out you idiotic monkey!" Gojyo said as he wrestled him.  
  
"Make me!" Goku replied.  
  
"Oh I will, you just see!" he shouts.  
  
Goku just sticks out his tongue.  
  
Then Sanzo shot his gun, "You two SHUT UP!!!" he shouted.  
  
"H-hai!" the two replied.  
  
"Let the girl sleep…" he whispered. "She is a little girl after all…" Then Sanzo looks above…  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Wow! That was the 2nd chapter! I hope you guys liked that one. See Genjo-SanzoAddiction, Mia isn't really that young, it's just a cover. The first chapter was just an introduction. There's also a twist of Ayashino Ceres or Yu-Gi-Oh! I took the concept of umm... having an innerself something ^^ I like mixing things up! ^_^ Please review!!! flames are humbly accepted . 


	3. Chapter 3: A Kid is a Kid…

Thank you Genjo-SanzoAddiction for reviewing…again… I hope minna-san will like this. I hope you guys review... flames are humbly accepted... By the way, minna-san, just in case others don't know 'baka zaru' means idiotic monkey and I might use 'kawaii' it means cute!!! ^_^ I'll use that term a bit more…I guess. I'm really sorry for the late update!  
  
Chapter 3: A Kid is a Kid…  
  
"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?  
  
As they were driving by, Hakkai took out a map.  
  
"Sanzo, why don't we stop at this town for a while." Hakkai suggested as he pointed a dot out on the map. "I think we're right about here."  
  
"Sure Hakkai, we need to stock up anyway." he replied.  
  
"Yehey!" Goku cheered.  
  
Mia looked at him and asked, "Why are you so happy, Goku?"  
  
Goku smiled, "Because when we go to a town we always eat!" he told her.  
  
Sanzo took out his fan and hit Goku with it on his head, "Baka zaru! Is food all you can think of?!"  
  
Goku hold his head, "Ouch! Sanzo, that really hurts!" he whispered.  
  
"Guys, I think I've been in this town before…" said Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai looked at him, "Really?" he asked. "When?"  
  
He scratched his head, "I don't remember… Although that town looks very familiar."  
  
"Hurry up Hakkai, I'm getting hungrier." Goku grumbled with puppy eyes.  
  
Sanzo just hit with his fan…again.  
  
"Ouch! That's the second time Sanzo…" he complained.  
  
"Then keep your mouth shut if you don't want to get hit again." he tells Goku.  
  
Hakkai laughed, "Don't rush me, Goku."  
  
Goku pouts and sits quietly on his spot.  
  
Mia pats his back, she tries to cheer him up "Don't worry Goku, we're almost there." she says.  
  
He sighs, "Thanks Mia…" he replies.  
  
"All that baka zaru thinks of is food, Mia. You should know that." Gojyo tells her.  
  
"Teme! What are you Gojyo? A God?" Goku shouted in reply. "Your just a horny water monster!"  
  
Gojyo stood up and glared at Goku. "Who said I was a God?! Don't jump to conclusions you baka zaru!"  
  
Goku stood up and choked Gojyo. "Are you looking for a fight?!" shouted Goku.  
  
Gojyo pulled Goku's shirt, "Yeah! I have been! A long time ago!"  
  
Goku got free from his grip, "Your not just a horny water monster! Your also a red dirty cockroach!"  
  
Then Sanzo aimed his gun at them, "Sit down before I really shoot you!" he shouted.  
  
The two looked at Sanzo and silently sat down.  
  
Hakkai sighed, "We're almost their guys, take it easy."  
  
"Hakkai!" Mia shouted. "Look out!"  
  
Hakkai looked back at the front, there was a huge boulder suddenly appeared in front of them. He swerved into the grass.  
  
The five of them got out of the jeep and Hakuryu changed to his dragon form.  
  
Mia hurriedly aproached the the boulder.  
  
"Mia! Don't go near it!" Hakkai warned her.  
  
Mia didn't listen, she went closer to it. Then she touched it. The boulder had some sort of heat escaping it.  
  
Gojyo's eyes widened. He dashed and pushed Mia down.  
  
Mia fell to the ground.  
  
Goku ran to him and pushed Gojyo, "Ne Gojyo, what's your problem?" he asked.  
  
Gojyo looked at him blankly. "I saved her life." he murmured.  
  
Goku went to Mia, "Daijobu?" he asked, extending his hand.  
  
(Daijobu means 'are you alright?' just add yer jap. vocabulary)  
  
Mia looked into his caring eyes and reacher for his hand. She grabbed for it and he helped her get up.  
  
"I apologize for the water monster's behavior…" he whispers.  
  
Mia smiled weakly at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Goku."  
  
Goku looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Everybody, get down!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai immediately hit the ground.  
  
Mia and Goku looked dumbfoundedly at Gojyo.  
  
"I said get down!" he shouted louder. "Didn't you two hear me?!"  
  
The two then lied flat on the floor.  
  
Gojyo took out his weapon, and slashed the giant boulder in half.  
  
A light escaped it and it smashed into small pieces and scattered.   
  
Then the others stood up slowly.  
  
"W-what was that, Gojyo?" Mia asked.  
  
He patted her head, "Don't ever do anything reckless again."  
  
"Reckless?" she asked innocently, blinking her eyes.  
  
"Your so innocent." he said to her, smiling gently. "That boulder could drain your energy, your life." he explained. "Once you touch it, heat will enter your body and you will be attracted to it. You will never want to let go."  
  
"Gojyo, how did you know about that?" Hakkai asked.  
  
He laughed boastfully. "Let's just say that you know what you know, and I know what I know."  
  
Then Hakuryu sits on Hakkai's shoulder. "Kyuu!"  
  
Hakkai pats it's little head. "Why don't we walk the rest of the way?" he suggested. "I can see the town from here, and it isn't that far away." he said, looking up. "We just need to follow this track up this mountain."  
  
The four nodded.  
  
Then they started walking. When they got half way, Mia suddenly fell down.  
  
"Mia?" Goku asked, kneeling beside her.  
  
Mia looked at his golden eyes and smiled, "I'm just tired, that's all. I can still stand. I just need to sit down a while." she explains.  
  
Hakkai goes to her and lowers himself, "Would you like me to carry you on my back, or would you like me to carry you in my arms?" he asked.  
  
Mia blushed, "N-no! I'm okay!" she chirped.  
  
Sanzo grumbles, "If you keep on thinking about yourself, you won't get anywhere." Sanzo tells her as he walks ahead.  
  
"Wait!" Mia shouts.  
  
Sanzo stops and looks at her coldly.  
  
She stands up and turns to her other forum. "I can still go on…" she tells him.  
  
Sanzo sighs and walks again.  
  
Hakkai smiles at her, "Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
Mia nods her head. Then she turns to Goku, "I'll race ya to the village!" she dared him.  
  
Goku smiles, "Your on!"  
  
Then the two run with all their might.  
  
As they reach by Sanzo, Sanzo suddenly stretches his arms and grabs them by their clothes.  
  
"Eh? Yes, Sanzo?" the two ask.  
  
Sanzo puts them down and takes out his fan and he hits Goku's head with it. "Baka zaru!" he shouts.  
  
Goku holds his head, "Wahh! Sanzo! Your so mean!" he grumbled.  
  
Mia snickers to herself.  
  
Then Sanzo also hits her with his fan.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" she complains as she covers her head with her arms.  
  
Then Hakkai and Gojyo walk towards the two kids.  
  
"You shouldn't make Sanzo-sama angry." Gojyo warns.  
  
"Let's just hurry up to the town, ne Sanzo?" Hakkai asks.  
  
"The sooner the better…" Sanzo whispers.  
  
Then they continue walking to the town.  
  
As they were finally a few steps away from getting to the main sign of the town, Mia knelt down again.  
  
She regains her normal form. She breaths heavily, then she falls to the ground.  
  
Goku kneels beside her, "You okay, Mia?"  
  
Mia was lying on the ground, she suddenly stopped gasping for breath and lost conciousness.  
  
"Mia!?" Goku cried. "Hakkai!"  
  
Hakkai went to her and touched her hand and felt for her pulse.  
  
Gojyo kneeled down beside her and ran his fingertips down her face. "Is she alright Hakkai?" he asked.  
  
Hakkai smiled at him, "Yes, she's alright. Just unconcious. She must be tired. She was in her other form for way too long, I guess."  
  
Gojyo sighed and carried her in his arms. "Let's go find an inn."  
  
Then they continued to walk in…  
  
It was the best of luck when the first building they saw was an inn. They went inside, but how unfortunate that there was only one room available. They rented that room. When they saw it, it had six beds. It was convenient for them. Gojyo went to the nearest bed and layed Mia down there.  
  
"She'll get her strength back in a few hours, I suppose." said Hakkai.  
  
Goku lied on a bed and grumbled, "Uhh… I'm so hungry from all that walking…"  
  
"Me, too." Hakkai agreed. "Maybe we should get our supplies ready, Sanzo."  
  
"Hakuryu landed on Hakkai's shoulder. "Kyuu!"  
  
"Sorry Hakuryu, but you can't come." he said to Hakuryu, putting him down.  
  
Hakuryu lied down on a bed and slept (aww… ^_^ I wonder how Hakuryu looks when he's sleeping.)  
  
Sanzo sighed and handed him a card.  
  
"Thank you. Come on Goku." said Hakkai as he opened the door.  
  
Then Gojyo stands up from Mia's side and walks out the door.  
  
"Where are you going Gojyo?" Goku shouted.  
  
Gojyo just waved his hand.  
  
"He'll be back." Hakkai whispers.  
  
"But who will watch over Mia?" Goku asks him.  
  
Hakkai looks at Sanzo, "Well…"  
  
Sanzo sighs again and nods his head, "Like I have a choice." he grumbled. "Just don't forget to buy me cigarettes."  
  
Hakkai nodded and went out.  
  
"Hakkai! Wait up!" Goku shouted as he ran after him and closed the door.  
  
"Uhh… Kids are so much troble." Sanzo whispered. Then he glanced at Mia, "No matter how they look, kids will be kids." Then he opens a newspaper on the table and reads…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Gojyo was walking in the streets, "Uhh… What is there to do in this town?" he asks himself.  
  
Then a guy bumps into him and runs quickly.  
  
Gojyo turns the other direction, "Hey! Watch it!" he shouts. He reached for his pocket and feels for his cigarettes. He couldn't find it. He ran to the guy's path and shouts, "Hey! Come back here, you thief!"  
  
On the other hand…  
  
Goku and Hakkai had just paid the owner of the store. Then they walk out of the store.  
  
"This town is smaller than I expected…" Goku comlained.  
  
"Cheer up, Goku. We have everything we need right here." Hakkai told him.  
  
Goku sighed, "But still…"  
  
Then, the guy that bumped Gojyo a while ago ran into Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai fell down the ground because of the impact.  
  
Goku shouted at the man, "Hey! Watch where your going!" he shouted. Then he went to Hakkai and helped him up, "Are you alright, Hakkai?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." he replied, rubbing his back a bit. "I've been hit harder than that." he added.  
  
"Come back here you thief!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
Hakkai and looked it's direction. They saw Gojyo.  
  
"Hakkai, that's Gojyo, right?" Goku asked.  
  
Hakkai nodded his head.  
  
Gojyo saw them as well and stopped by them. "Guys, did you see a running lunatic here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he went that way." Goku said, pointing behind him. "He bumped Hakkai."  
  
Gojyo was alarmed, "Hakkai, check your pockets, he might've stolen something from you."  
  
Hakkai checked his pockets. "Ah! I know what he took." he said with a smile. "He took Sanzo's card."  
  
The other two's mouth widened.  
  
"Hakkai, how can you be so cool at a time like this?" Gojyo shouted.  
  
"Yeah Hakkai. Sanzo will be so angry." Goku stammered.  
  
"Then let's run after him." Hakkai said calmly.  
  
The two sighed and the three of them ran after the thief.  
  
"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?  
  
Sanzo sensed something strange in the room. He stopped reading and took out his gun. "Come on out." he said out loud.  
  
Then a beam of light shone from out the window in front of him. "Your good, Sanzo." a voice said.  
  
"Tch! It's just you… Goddess of Mercy." he muttered. "What do you want?"  
  
She went behind Sanzo and hugged him from behind. "Your still so cold… I'm not surprised Mia was crying by the Indigo waterfalls a few weeks ago." she started. "I want to make one thing clear, I don't want her crying because of you." she said sternly.  
  
"I've also got a condition for you…" he said in his ever so cold voice. He aimed his gun at her, and shot at her.  
  
The Goddess let him go and dodged the bullet.  
  
"Never touch me without my permission." he warned her.  
  
"Whatever, Sanzo. But please, take care of my little Mia-chan." she said as she winked her eye and gave him a flying kiss. Then she vanished in a burst of light. "Ja ne…Sanzo…" she bid as her voice vanished.  
  
Sanzo sighed and read again.  
  
Mia started to regain conciousness. She looked around, she couldn't get up, she couldn't even move her hands. She looked at her right, she saw Sanzo. "S-sanzo?" she called out.  
  
Sanzo looked at her, "Good, your awake now." Then he folded his paper and whacked her head with it gently. "Baka!" he told her.  
  
"Wah! That hurts!" she joked.  
  
"You could've accepted Hakkai's offer and let him carry you." he told her. "You wouldn't have hurt yourself and collapse. Don't exert too much energy. Your just a kid after all."  
  
Mia pouted, "But I want to prove to you that I'm not as weak as you think and I can really help you guys out."  
  
"But the more you made me think that you were weak." he said coldly.  
  
Mia looked as if she was about to cry a river.  
  
Sanzo sighed and patted her head, "But you also made me think that you have a strong will and courage to go on." he said. "You'll be strong when the time comes."  
  
Mia looked into his cold purple eyes and smiled, "Thanks, Sanzo…"  
  
He sighed, "Kids think everything in this world is a compliment to their sweet nature."  
  
Then the door opened. Sanzo and Mia looked at the man that was standing by it.   
  
The man quickly ran in and grabbed Mia by the neck and placed a knife around her neck.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Sanzo asked, as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"Stay back!" the man warned, "Stay back unless you want me to cut this girl's throat!" he threatened.  
  
Sanzo glared at the man, "I will give you until the count of ten to put her down." he said, holding his gun.  
  
Hakuryu woke up and flew to Mia.  
  
"Stay away you strange animal!" the man shouted as he his Hakuryu.  
  
Hakuryu hit the wall and fell down.  
  
"Hakuryu!"  
  
"S-sanzo…" Mia whispered with a raspy voice.  
  
"If you shoot, you will also hit the girl." the man said to Sanzo.  
  
"Tch!"  
  
"Your gun is worthless." he added. "Put it down!"  
  
Sanzo put down his gun and just gave the man a cold glare.  
  
Mia looked at Sanzo, then she looked down, her hair was covering her eyes… "I don't want to… Be a burden to you guys… I want to help you… I was sent to help… Not be helped…" she whispered. Then she changed form, "And that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
"No Mia! Your not yet fully recovered." Sanzo shouted.  
  
Mia pushed him away, causing her neck to be slightly scratched by the knife.  
  
The man fell out the window.  
  
Mia knelt down and felt her neck.  
  
"Why don't you heal yourself?" Sanzo asked.  
  
Mia smiled, "I don't think I can." she answered. "I can heal others, but not me."  
  
The man jump back in from the window. "You will pay for that!" Then he threw a dagger at Mia.  
  
Mia didn't see it, Sanzo rushed to her and pushed her aside. He was cut by the dagger near his leg.  
  
"Sanzo!" Mia shouted. Then she ran towards the man and punched it's face.  
  
"No Mia!"  
  
It didn't move a bit. The man picked her up by the face and laughed, "You fool! I'm not a man. I'm a demon!" he shouted in her face. Then he transformed into the creepiest demon she had ever saw. It had five red eyes, and spikes were coming out from his back and had a tail with spikes as well.  
  
Then Mia heard footsteps coming.  
  
"Sanzo!" she heard a voice shouted.  
  
It was Goku and the rest.  
  
"Oi Mia!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
"Gojyo, wasn't that the man that robbed us?" Hakkai asked.  
  
Gojyo nodded.  
  
Then Hakkai looked at the corner of the room. He saw Hakuryu, he went to him and laid him on the bed, "I never forgive those who are mean to animals!"  
  
Sanzo stood up.  
  
"Sanzo, are you alright?" Goku asked him.  
  
Sanzo nodded, "Yeah, it's Mia whose not."  
  
Then Gojyo took out his cresent blade weapon, "Put her down… and give back my cigarettes!" he shouted.  
  
Goku took out his nyoibo and ran towards the demon, "Put her down!" he shouted. Then he hit him on the head with his nyoibo.  
  
It wasn't enough to kill him, but he did drop Mia.  
  
Mis tried her best to stand up.  
  
Gojyo took his blade and scewered through the demon's body.  
  
The demon howled in pain.  
  
Mia dashed by the demon and took something from it's pocket and rushed back.  
  
Hakkai used his chii to push back the demon and give Sanzo some time for his chanting.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku shouted. "Now!"  
  
Sanzo was chanting something… "…...Purify the Evil!" he shouted.  
  
Then his sutra caught the demon and destroyed it.  
  
Mia walked wearily towards Gojyo and put something in his hand.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" he asked her.  
  
She just smiled and ran towards Sanzo. She healed his wound, "I'm so sorry, Sanzo. I wasn't much help."  
  
Sanzo once again put his hand on her head, "And as I've said, your just a kid."  
  
Mia looked at him again, then, she turned back to her original form. She lied on the floor.  
  
Hakkai carried her to a bed and closed her wound by the neck.  
  
Then the four lied on each of their beds.  
  
Gojyo opened his hand, it was his cagarettes and Sanzo's card. "Sanzo, catch!" he said to Sanzo as he tossed his card.  
  
Sanzo caught it without question.  
  
Hakkai petted Hakuryu and said, "Minna-san, let's get some rest. We leave in a few hours."  
  
The three nodded and closed their eyes…  
  
to be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4: Friends?

Thank you Genjo-SanzoAddiction for reviewing…again… Thanks for your review too Yuuki. I hope minna-san will like this. II'm so sorry for the long time before I was able to update . I hope you guys review... flames are humbly accepted... I hope more review… I hardly even think that anyone is reading my fic . I accept flames. The mere review itself is ok with me. I just want to know if someone else is reading my fic… Or you could just simply e-mail me… My e-mail adress is mags_3sha@yahoo.com  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 4: Friends?  
  
After a few hours, Hakkai opened his eyes and sat down. He glanced at his 'friends' and sighed.  
  
"We still have a long journey ahead of us…" he muttered. "Who knows what else to expect?"  
  
Then a quiet voice answered, "Nobody knows what the future holds, Hakkai…"  
  
Hakkai looks behind him, he sees Mia lying motionless on one side of the bed with her eyes opened.  
  
Hakkai stood up and sat on her bed, "Mia, you're awake." he says as he brushed her hair with his fingertips.  
  
A teardrop falls from Mia's eyes falling unto to the bed.  
  
"Mia, what's wrong?" he asks.  
  
Mia shrugs, "Nothing…" she replies.  
  
"You're crying, you can't say that its nothing. Come on, you can tell me." Hakkai insists.  
  
Mia tries to stop crying…  
  
"Come on now, Mia."  
  
Then Mia smiles, "I-it's nothing Hakkai…" she says firmly.  
  
Then Goku wakes up and rubs his eyes "Haraheta…" he grumbles.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep, Goku?" Hakkai asks him.  
  
Goku nods his head, "Yeah! I dreamed I was in this forest or something, and the fruits on the trees were buns!!!" he shoutes happily.  
  
Then Sanzo got up and whacked his head with his fan, "Baka zaru! It's just one of your stupid fantasies! Next time you shout useless things and wake my sleep I will kill you!" he shouts while continously hitting Goku's head.  
  
Hakkai smiles, then pats Mia's head and looks at her, "Just tell me your problem when your ready. I don't know what it is, but I'm always ready to listen to you." he tells her. "Okay?"  
  
Mia smiles weakly and nods her head.  
  
Hakkai then stands up and extends his hand to her, "Can you stand up now, Mia?"  
  
Mia's cheeks turn pink and she tries to move her hand. But to no avail. Her body is still very weak.  
  
"Don't rush yourself. I still need to but groceries… Again."  
  
Then Hakkai sees a card flying towards him, he catches it.  
  
"My cigarettes…" Sanzo grumbles.  
  
Hakkai tosses him a pack of cigarettes, "I was only able to buy that before this troble occured." he told Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo caught the cigarettes and took out his lighter.  
  
Goku pulled Hakkai's sleeve, "Hakkai… " he grumbles.  
  
Hakkai chuckles and pats his head, "Okay Goku, let's go." he says as he opens the door and walks out.  
  
Goku follows him out and shuts the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hakkai and Goku walks around the town with brown paper bags in their hands.  
  
Then Hakkai hears Goku's growling stomach. "Grrrrowwwl!!!"  
  
Gako sighs, "Hakkai, haraheta…" he complains.  
  
Hakkai smiles, "Okay Goku, but we can only have a drink." says Hakkai.  
  
Goku smiles happily, "I want juice! Fruit juice!"  
  
"Then fruit juice we shall have." he tells Goku.  
  
"Yaay! Thanks Hakkai!" Goku says, jumping up and down.  
  
"Shh! But don't tell Sanzo, okay? It's our little secret." Hakkai hushes.  
  
Goku nods his head childishly, "Yas Hakkai! It's out little secret."  
  
Then they pass by the bar and order two glasses of orange juice. Goku finishes his in one gulp. After their drink, they head back to the inn. When they got in, they see the three sleeping.  
  
"Minna-san, get up." Hakkai shouts.  
  
Sanzo opens his eyes, "What took you so long?"  
  
Hakkai smiles and opens a bag, it was full of food and gear for their trip.  
  
Goku pulls out six buns, "Let's eat before we hit the road again."  
  
Sanzo nods his head, "Fine…"  
  
Mia pulls Gojyo's shirt, "Gojyo, wake up!" she tells him.  
  
Gojyo doesn't open his eyes, he just grabs Mia and pulls him close to her and leans on the other side of the bed. Holding her in his arms.  
  
Mia blushes furiously, "G-gojyo!"  
  
Gojyo opens his eyes, "Oh, hey Mia." he greets her. "If you want to sleep with me, you could just ask." hetells her.  
  
Goku kicks Gojyo's head, "Dream on horny water monster! You grabbed Mia as she tried to wake you up!" he shouts.  
  
Gojyo stands up and glares at Goku, "Why you! Why I'll-"  
  
"Eat quietly and quickly, unless you want your life to end quick." Sanzo warns them.  
  
Then they all eat.  
  
One for Goku, Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo, Mia and Hakuryu ( ^_^ Even pets need to eat too, right?)  
  
Then Hakkai hands Sanzo his card.  
  
Gojyo lies back on the bed and closes his eyes, "Now back to buissness… My sleep…"  
  
Then Goku jumps on Gojyo's bed, "Oi! Horny Water Monster! Get up!" he shouts. "We're about to-"  
  
But then Gojyo grabs him by the neck, "Keep your voice down you annoying baka zaru!" he shouts.  
  
Goku gets free from his grip and bounces off the bed and sticks out his tongue. "Baka, baka horny water mons-"  
  
Then a fan hit his head, "Urusai! Baka zaru!" says Sanzo.  
  
"Hahaha!" Gojyo laughs. "Serves you right you baka za-"  
  
Then a pillow hits his face.  
  
Mia yawns, "Gojyo, your so noisy."  
  
Hakkai laughs and sits beside Mia, "Are you okay now?"  
  
Mia looks down, "My body is still a bit numb but I can walk." she tells him. "I'll just sleep again when we hit the road."  
  
Without a sign, Hakkai carries Mia on his back, "Place your hands around my neck and hold on tight." he tells her.  
  
Mia slightly blushes and does as she is told.  
  
"Hakkai," Sanzo calls. "put her down. You've got things to carry."  
  
Hakkai looks at Mia, "But she's still weak Sanzo."  
  
Sanzo turns around and looks at Mia with his cold emotionless eyes. "Mia, are you weak?" he asks her.  
  
Mia shakes her head, "No Sanzo…" she answers. "No, I'm not weak." she continues. "Hakkai, please put me down, I'll be okay." she asks.  
  
Hakkai nods his head and kneels down so she can get off his back.  
  
Then Hakuryu flies and lands on Goku's head, "Kyuu!"  
  
"Hakuryu! Get off! Don't stay on my head." says Goku as he shoos Hakuryu off his head.  
  
Hakuryu flies off and lands on Mia's shoulder.  
  
Mia freezes, "H-hakkai? H-hakuryu's o-on my shoulder…"  
  
Hakkai laughs, "Don't worry Mia, he doesn't bite." he tells her.  
  
Then Sanzo goes down to pay the innkeeper.  
  
Then they leave. Hakkai and Gojyo carrying brown paper bags. Goku assisting Mia and Hakuryu on Sanzo's shoulder. As they reach the outside of town, Hakuryu transforms to the jeep and they all get in. As Mia sat on her spot, she lied down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Is sleeping all what kids do?" Sanzo grumbles.  
  
Hakkai sighs, "Like what you said before Sanzo, she's just a kid."  
  
Sanzo grumbles again.  
  
"Ne Sanzo," Goku whispers.  
  
"Hm? What is it Goku?" he asks coldly.  
  
"In your dream about Mia, did you see how she helped us?" he asked.  
  
"No…" he replied instantly.  
  
"Not even a clue how?" he asked again.  
  
"I said no! I don't know!" he shouts.  
  
Goku was silenced.  
  
"Why don't you try to rest as well, Goku?" Hakkai suggests.  
  
Goku doesn't reply…  
  
After a few hours…  
  
"Sanzo…" Hakkai whispers as he tugs his robe.  
  
"What is it Hakkai?" Sanzo asks.  
  
He shows Sanzo the map, "There isn't supposed to be a river in front of us…"  
  
Sanzo looks at the map, "Hakkai?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Where did you take a turn?" he asks.  
  
"To the left. It looks shorter." he replies with a smile.  
  
"It is shorter but," he pauses. "we need to cross this river…" he continues.  
  
Hakkai sweatdrops. "Eh-heh, Gomen."  
  
Sanzo scratches his head, "But you made a better decision, if we took the right it might've taken us about two weeks before we can pass that forest." he tells him. "We just need a way to cross this river…"  
  
The five of them get off the jeep and Hakuryu turns back to the dragon form he is.  
  
"Even if Hakuryu flies to ther other side, he won't be able to get us across, right Hakkai?" Goku asks him.  
  
"Yes Goku, Hakuryu can't get us to the other side either. The river is much too deep…" Hakkai whispers.  
  
"Minna!" Gojyo shouts. "I see a long log at the other side of the river." Gojyo points out.  
  
The four look at the direction.  
  
"Well Gojyo, it looks long enough…" Hakkai seconds.  
  
"But we can't cross the river, remember?" Sanzo asks in an annoying tone.  
  
Goku laughs, "You thought of a stupid idea horny water mons-"  
  
Gojyo grabs him by the shirt, "At least I thought of an idea you baka zaru!"  
  
Sanzo pulls out his gun, "Maybe if your dead, your spirits could reach the other side of the river." he tells them.  
  
Gojyo and Goku gulp.  
  
Mia pulls Hakkai's robe, "Hakkai…" she whispers.  
  
Hakkai looks at her, "What is it Mia?" he asks.  
  
Then Mia whispers something to him.  
  
"That's a great idea Mia, why don't you try it? It might work." Hakkai compliments her, patting her head.  
  
Mia smiles, "Here I go…" she tells herself.  
  
Then as quick as lightning she runs over the water.  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku look in awe.  
  
When Mia reached the other side she tries to push the log. It didn't budge. It was too heavy for her to push on her own. She changes into her other form. But as soon as she changes, she hears footsteps coming from behind her.  
  
"Mia! Behind you!" Goku shouts.  
  
Mia looks behind and see about nine demons. She has no choice but to fight them. She does her best and defeats them, she only got a few cuts and scratches. Not much blood loss. She tries to push the log again. She was able to push it and it reaches the others.  
  
Sanzo and the rest started to cross.  
  
When Sanzo reached the other side he stared at Mia. He took out his gun and aimed at her.  
  
Mia was scared, "S-sanzo?"  
  
"Don't move!" he shouted.  
  
Mia looks at Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo.  
  
They were all staring at her.  
  
Mia turns back to her normal form and closes her eyes. A tear falls down from her eyes down to the ground…  
  
Sanzo shoots.  
  
It misses Mia, instead the bullet hits a demon behind her. She looks behind her and sees the demon lying on the ground. Then it vanished.  
  
Sanzo approached her and patted her head, "Did you honestly think I'd shot you?" he asked her coldly.  
  
Mia slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" he asked her. "I don't shoot somebody who has an idea that actually works. No matter who that is." he explains to her. "You did great today. You used your head."  
  
Mia smiles at him, "Thank you, Sanzo."  
  
Hakkai approaches her and smiles.  
  
Mia looks at him and smiles back.  
  
He closes her wounds.  
  
"Hakkai, let's get going." Sanzo tells Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai nods his head and Hakuryu turns into jeep form…again.  
  
They get on and Hakkai drove away.  
  
"Wow Mia, where did you get that idea anyway?" Goku asked her.  
  
Mia smiled, "I just saw it somewhere."  
  
"Do all the people or demons where you used to stay do that?" Gojyo asked, looking at the sky.  
  
Mia shook her head, "Nah! That isn't even possible there…" she said sadly. "It's only possible here… In fantasies…"  
  
to be continued… 


End file.
